User blog:Rage the Hedgehog/PLEASE HELP. NEED ADVICE
I really need help guys. If you want to know how much of a Sonic fan I am, I just played this Sonic RPG, and I loved it. I beat it and im literally crying right now because of how much I wish Sonic was real and how much easier it is over in Mobius. That also reminds me. You can call me crazy and stupid... But once, I was having an all night Sonic X marathon on a school night. I fell asleep at about 5:30 AM(I have to get up at 7:00 AM) And I had full energy. Then, I walked to the bus stop after I got dressed and I decided to play around a bit outside at the bus stop. I was waaay faster than I usually was, and even more agile. There was a tree that I ran up, and I got about 6 steps up the tree when I tried. I didn't watch sonic X for the whole night and I was the same speed, same agility, and I got about 3 steps up the tree when I tried. I know you guys are gonna go "Thats stupid" but... I swear, I had a bit of Sonic in me. I felt more happy and free then all the other days of school, I wasn't depressed(I was usually depressed at school), I just had a bit of Sonic in me. For one day. And ever since that day, I have always been down in the dumps, because that gave me what a taste of Mobius is like, that gave me what a taste of... of being free. This is when you guys call me an idiot and stuff. I really need some help, Im down in the dumps about everything and will start crying from time to time when I think about Sonic enough. Now I know, you guys are probably gonna say "Sonic isn't real, you dumbass, how could you have a part of him in you?" I don't know how, but I KNOW, I KNOW he was there, with me, the entire day. You guys are also probably gonna say "dude, you need help", or, "Get a grip on life" I know how I felt, and now I can't get rid of wanting that feeling again, it's driving me mad. Part of me feels like this because of the RPG, because I entered my actual name, and it felt like they were actually talking to me, communicating, like... like we were friends. I really need help and advice on what to do, and please, refrain from saying "You need help" or something, because I know it's crazy, it's the stupidest thing you've ever heard, But I know what I felt. I am going insane and I need advice ASAP, because I have no idea how much longer I can keep up with this! Also, this is more than likely not true, but I told my friend all of this, and he said "Maybe you are related to Sonic in some way." I said it was crazy, but I could tell, by the tone of his voice and his look, he was serious. I realised this is kind of like the move "Shark Boy and Lava Girl" but it's true. Sonic was "watching over" me, he was talking to me, guiding me. I believe that is the only way for me to get in touch with Sonic, and I have been trying to do so ever since, but it has never worked. I think they were trying to contact me, and we can only communicate when we both need to talk... I am absolutely NOT joking about all of this, this is how I feel, and this is why im asking for help and advice. MAJOR BREAKTHROUGH MAYBE! I just thought something. Maybe this feeling only happens to the creators of fc's that hang out with canon characters. It's happening to me because of Rage, I made Rage, and I was dancing yesterday. I made Rage a great dancer and super outgoing, so when I was dancing, people said I was the best dancer there. I think that the characters you make are actually real, they exist. Maybe in an alternate dimension type thing, but it's working for me. Sonic and the gang are communicating to me through Rage, because they know that I made him and that we have a strong connection. If you can as well, tell me(and be honest) if at some point, you can feel some of the canon(or your own fc) communicating with you. Extra Stuff I feel like this for a whole lot of things, Doctor Who, Scooby Doo(yes, I have a fan character for SD as well lol), but Sonic is by far the strongest thing when it comes to this. Also, now that I think about it, in a way I have Stockholm Syndrome when it comes to Sonic, but in real life, im like ""NO! I DONT WANNA BE KIDNAPPED!" probably because 1. Real life is worse and could end up being way more problematic 2. In Sonic, you pretty much know for a fact you're gonna be okay. @Dash's comment What you're saying is what I have thought about this before, its called the "Nocebo (and Placebo) Effect" if you believe in something, it's true, in the simplest terms. If a doctor tells you that if you take this specific pill, you're headache will go away. You trust your doctor, so you say okay and take the pill. Then, your headache goes away but your doctor says it was just a sugar pill. I am also very crazy about one thing... I will be "talking" to them and I will realise, I have no idea if im just going crazy and talking to myself, I truthfully believe im talking to them in a way, but I question if I am because everyone says they're fake... Category:Blog posts